Phonecalls
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: On a journey back to the CBI, Lisbon asks Jane what he would have said if he'd called her. Sort of an episode tag to Code Red. Jisbon :D


**I love love loveeeed Code Red, and i couldn't resist a little onshotty thing - sort of tag, but not really. :P Just about what Jane would have said if he'd called her. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... and it's highly doubtful i ever will.**

Phonecalls

It had been a long day. A very long day. And now she had to face a long drive back, another three hours at least, with Jane. It was late, and they were both tired. It reminded her of the time they'd been driving back, both of them practically falling asleep. She smiled a little, neither of them had had much to talk about then – well they had, they always did, but between them, most of the time, those things were left unspoken. Whoever said things changed was lying. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, effectively shaking her _out_ of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she said, glancing at him, he caught her eye, and raised an eyebrow, "Eyes on the road," she grumbled.

"Don't fall asleep," he said, as she leant she forehead on the cool glass window on her side of the car.

"I'm not sleeping, just resting," she muttered.

"Don't rest, you'll fall asleep,"

"You're so supportive,"

"We'll crash, I'm just taking the necessary precautions."

"I should have driven."

"No, you would have definitely crashed, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Yet I can't go to sleep..."

"At least you don't have to concentrate,"

"Well I'd say let's talk like last time, but that wasn't very successful."

"We could talk about something interesting," he said, but that left an uncomfortable silence in the air, "We could talk about you..."

"I'm fine," she said tightly, and clearly that was the end of the discussion.

They sat in silence for a minute, he didn't disturb her, she looked thoughtful. When she spoke, her words shocked him slightly, though thinking about it they probably shouldn't have, but he had thought she'd forgotten. "A few weeks ago, when i thought i was dying, you said you would have called me – what would you have said?"

A jolt went through him, what would he have said? He had a very good idea, but he wasn't dying right now, and neither was she, so saying those things now would have a very different meaning to saying them if he actually was dying. Well, the meaning would be the same, but the willingness was different. It was silly really; better tell her those things now than be scared in to it because he didn't want to add to his list of regrets. But somehow, without any kind of impending death or life threatening danger, he couldn't quite bring himself to say those words. Sp instead he smiled, and shook his head in an irritating manner that he knew would drive Lisbon up the wall.

"No, really, what would you say?"

He understood her curiosity, but that didn't change what he wasn't willing to share, so instead, he turned the question back on her, "What would you say?"

She looked at him, letting him know she hadn't forgotten her question, but answered anyway. "What makes you think I'd call you?" she said, with a failed attempt at keeping a straight face.

"Who would you call then?"

She thought carefully, "How long do I have?"

"Several hours," he said, "Like we would have had,"

She glared at him for the reminder of the trick he'd pulled, "Probably my brothers," she said, "And the team, but all together, and... you," she admitted.

"And if you just had one call?" he asked, a little more seriously now.

She sat and thought, her slight blush, visible in the light showed that she knew the answer, "Probably you," she said quietly, "I couldn't choose one of my brothers, and you could pass any messages," she went to say something else, but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"It hurts Lisbon, that that's the only reason," he teased, trying to lighten the air.

"It's not the only reason," she said, elbowing him in the ribs, annoyed that he'd made her reveal that. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was headed.

"What are your other reasons?" he asked, he couldn't help it if he was born nosy.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me what you'd say,"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you'd say," he told her.

"I guess you'll never know then," she teased, "I hope I never say it," she added, serious.

"Not as much as I hope I'll never hear it," he said softly. Their eyes locked again, and she was the first to tear her eyes away. In a weird way, she thought, it was kinda comforting to have someone to call.

**Any thoughts? :) We all love reviews... :P **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
